


For Your Eyes Only

by renquise



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: James Bond delusions, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well then, you know, this is usually the part where the dashing spy pushes the villain into his own crocodile pit.  And then the dashing spy says something like ‘nice of you to stop in for a bite,’ and rides off in a motorboat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

“Spy, I have to admit I’m a mite disappointed,” Engineer said. “I expected more from a man of your reputation, is all.” Engineer’s voice was as calm and composed as ever, though there was a low, dark current under it that Spy had only ever heard on the battlefield.

Spy sighed and flexed his hands against the tight cinch of rope around his wrists. “I should have suspected you a long time ago, it’s true. You did a fine job of sidetracking me with those false blueprints.”

Engineer shrugged modestly, adjusting a knob on the remote he held. “For all your ingenuity, Spy, you have your blind spots. Ain’t that hard to work around them, once you’re aware of them. But letting yourself be caught like this? Now, that’s just sloppy.”

“You have my excuses, then. Next time, I’ll be sure to provide you with more of a challenge,” Spy said, twisting his head to track Engineer as he walked across the room. The rope tying his ankles to the legs of the chair were restraining his movement considerably, leaving him with little room to manoeuvre.

“Mighty kind of you. However, I’m not too sure there’ll be a next time.”

“Why, Engineer, if I didn’t know better, I’d think that was a threat.”

“Just a friendly warning. I’m just sayin’ that we wouldn’t want it to come to that, would we?” Engineer chuckled, his eyes unreadable behind his goggles. “Why, things would get downright uncivilized.” He smiled, friendly and familiar, though there was a quirk to his lips that generally signalled the imminent demise of those unfortunate enough to find themselves staring down the barrel of a sentry. That smile usually meant that there was a BLU about to be shredded into fine mincemeat, and Spy found it ever more unsettling to have that look fixed on him.

“Now, let me introduce you to my pride and joy, Spy. I like to call her Betsy.” Engineer gestured at the missile visible on the launching pad outside the window pane. Spy’s eyes narrowed. “Betsy” looked remarkably innocuous, especially compared to the huge monstrosity of a missile that Well boasted, but it would be dangerous to underestimate Engineer’s inventions.

“I’m sure she’s a very fine lady. You wouldn’t let me take her out for a dance, would you?” he said, trying to twist his fingers to get to the knots around his wrists. The rope binding his legs to the legs of the chair would be more of a challenge, so he had to work quickly, if he didn’t want Engineer noticing.

Fortunately, Engineer turned away to examine a readout from the screens behind him and inputting information into the remote. “’Fraid not, Spy. My girls tend not to like your moves— you’ve got the tendency to leave ‘em all broken-hearted.”

Spy craned his head towards the remote Engineer held—he could make out the outline of red numbers below the knobs, counting steadily down. “I assume that your toy there is for Betsy, as well?”

“Correct—a countdown’s just traditional, ain’t it?” Engineer stepped over to the map on the wall, plotting out a trajectory with a sweep of his hand—a curving line, branching out into a precise, explosive splay of his fingers. “You see, once it’s been launched, the projectile will split in the atmosphere, taking out the RED and BLU satellites, and subsequently, the RED and BLU company centres in both the ‘States and Russia. The Soviet and the American governments, in their mutual suspicion, will accuse each other, especially without the stabilizing influence of RED and BLU. Others will try and step in or defend themselves, and for that, they’ll need the appropriate arsenal. And that’s where yours truly comes in,” Engineer finished matter-of-factly.

“Mon dieu, she really is quite the devastating beauty.” Spy twisted his hands around in his bonds as he spoke. If he could get his hands free, it was simply a matter of grabbing his tie pin and using its concealed edge to slice the rope around his ankles. Engineer had confiscated the rest of his tools when he’d been caught—he had even removed the radio in the heel of Spy’s shoe—but he had thankfully ignored the tie pin.

“Now, hold still for a moment, Spy,” Engineer said, reaching for Spy’s collar. Spy jerked away, raising an eyebrow. “I said, Spy, you might want to hold still for a moment,” Engineer repeated, his voice still low and calm as he grasped Spy’s jaw firmly. After a moment, his hand slid down around his throat, settling along the line of his collar. Spy tried not to swallow against the deceptively gentle pressure.

Spy gritted his teeth as Engineer removed his tie with deliberate fingers, letting it drape around his neck, then unbuttoned his collar, his waistcoat, his shirt, as if he had all the time in the world. Engineer’s fingers seemed to brush against his skin far more than necessary, making Spy’s stomach jump at each touch. He took a deep breath when Engineer’s hand dragged back up his chest, pushing up his undershirt.

His breath hissed back through his teeth when Engineer palmed a thin metal disk from his pocket and placed it on Spy’s chest, a touch of cold metal on the skin over his heart.

Spy glanced down at the disk, its curve partially hidden behind the edge of his shirt. A red light in the middle of the disk had started blinking steadily the moment it had adhered to his skin. “Very pretty. Silver doesn’t suit me very well, however.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. It’s not a bad look on ya,” Engineer said, reaching out to tap it. “I feel obligated to warn you that you should try to stay calm, difficult as that may be.”

“Oh? And why would that be?”

“See, this little device here tracks your heartbeat—the faster your heart’s pumpin’, the faster the countdown goes.” Engineer shrugged. “’Suppose it won’t matter much in the end, since she’ll launch one way or another, but we may as well keep the moment of anticipation interesting, don’t you think?”

Spy took another deep breath, trying to block out the feeling of Engineer’s fingers gently tracing the skin around the device. “As you say, monsieur. It would be a shame to end this so early.”

Engineer snapped his fingers. “Gosh darnit, that reminds me. Just so ya know, this little thing also has a microbomb synched up with that timer—it don’t do much damage, generally speakin’, but I can’t imagine it’ll do much good for your chest cavity.”

“Good to know. A hole in the chest is such an unfortunate accessory,” Spy said with an appropriately rakish grin.

“You got it,” Engineer said, glancing at the remote in his hand. “Now, I hope you won’t mind if I test to see if it’s working properly. Got to check if it’s properly calibrated, see.”

Spy braced himself for a nasty surprise, his hands clenching into fists. Whatever it was, he could surely handle it.

He jumped slightly when Engineer’s hand stroked down Spy’s chest, gentle, tracing lightly along the line of his pants. Well, that was certainly a novel way of going about things. Spy caught his lip between his teeth.

Engineer leaned in, his breath slipping past Spy’s neck as he pressed a kiss to his pulse. Spy let a breath shudder out as Engineer’s hands made quick work of his belt and zipper, slipping his hand down Spy’s pants.

Spy gritted his teeth, but couldn’t help inhaling sharply when Engineer wrapped a hand around his cock. In the corner of his eye, he saw the red digits on the remote flutter downwards for a brief moment before he got a hold of himself again, steadying his breathing.

“A very—hands-on procedure, is it?” Spy quipped, keeping his voice even.

He got no answer except for Engineer’s hand curling around him in long, firm strokes that left him arching into Engineer’s touch, his breath quickening again. Even more infuriating, though, was the way that Engineer focused on the remote, as if Spy was simply another part in his machinery, to be manipulated and adjusted as necessary. A groan slipped from Spy’s throat as Engineer removed his hand to adjust one of the knobs on the remote, humming thoughtfully.

It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on working his hands out of the knots, his hips bucking up into Engineer’s confident, calloused hand, but he felt a loop give slightly.

“I fear you may have miscalculated, Engineer,” Spy managed to gasp as he strained towards Engineer’s touch. So close. He was—so close. The knots were coming apart, barely, loosening slightly under his cramped fingers.

Engineer paused, his hand stilling on Spy’s cock. “Why would you say that? You’ve always got to account for a margin of error, of course, but that’s taken care of. I’m not a gamblin’ man, Spy. You should know that. There’s a ninety-nine-point-seventy-eight chance that in ninety-five-point-three seconds, that there missile is going to launch.” A shiver coursed down Spy’s spine as Engineer leaned in to whisper into his ear. “An’ Spy? There ain’t a thing you can do about it.”

“C’est la vie, is it?” Spy said—and yes, the knots were finally loosened. He worked his wrists apart slowly, letting the looped rope drop into his fingers and carefully untangling his hands.

When Engineer pulled back slightly, Spy whipped his arm forward, elbowing Engineer in the chest and knocking a gasp from him. He took the moment of reprieve to grab his tie pin, slice the bonds around his ankles, and launch himself out of the chair, tackling Engineer to the floor roughly. “I think not, mon cher,” he snarled into Engineer’s ear.

Engineer scrambled under Spy’s hold, the muscles in his arms straining against Spy’s hands. Spy smirked down at him, purposefully dragging his knee up between Engineer’s legs, his grin broadening at the sight of Engineer biting back a gasp. For a breath, they both stilled, panting, Engineer’s wrists flexing lightly under Spy’s hands.

Spy glanced over to the remote—it had skittered across the floor when it had dropped out of Engineer’s grasp. He could dive for it, but Engineer jerked his leg up, kicking Spy’s knee from under him and taking advantage of that moment of imbalance to buck up and roll them back over. Spy braced an arm against Engineer’s chest and flung an arm out, reaching for the remote—it was barely a few inches away from his grasp, the red blur of numbers clicking down ever faster.

Engineer growled in the back of his throat when Spy kicked at him, attempting to disentangle himself and reach the remote. He dragged Spy back down, rolling him over and pinning his arms over his head.

“Good lord, is it the remote you’re going for, Spy?” Engineer laughed, settling down on Spy’s hips, his broad arm braced across Spy’s chest. “’Fraid it isn’t going to help you much, unless you think you can rewire the whole damn system in what little time you’ve got left.” Engineer suddenly ground down hard against him and let his arms go, dropping the remote on Spy’s chest. “But if you think you can, you’re more than welcome to try your hand at it.”

Spy’s veins glazed over with a frantic burst of adrenaline when he fumbled the remote around and saw the display blinking up at him—forty-five seconds, barely, the numbers oscillating downwards with every heartbeat. He had nothing, no gadgets, not his sapper, only a tie pin and his hands.

He grabbed the tie pin, prying open the casing with a quick wrench, only to be faced with a coil of wires, all of them red. “Merde,” he hissed, the curse fading into a groan as Engineer gave him another smirk and slid down his body, rubbing firmly against his cock on the way down.

He untangled the wires, revealing more of the circuitry underneath—if he concentrated, he could almost, almost see the underlying logic in the tracings of wiring. Spy pushed his fingers through the wires, his mind racing through the possible configurations, but, god, that line of thought just went to pieces as Engineer stroked him, his palm wide and warm on his cock, his mouth tracing along Spy’s hipbone, licking and biting at his skin. Spy found his legs spreading involuntarily to accommodate Engineer’s broad shoulders. He couldn’t concentrate like this, with Engineer’s hot breath against his cock and his hands trailing over his skin.

Spy took a deep, shuddering breath, slicing open the rubber casing of a few wires with the side of his tie pin. His gloves fumbled on the wires when Engineer finally took him into his mouth, all hot, slick pressure.

Engineer pulled away for a moment to give a quick bite to Spy’s thigh, making Spy’s hands jerk again. “You’d best be careful, Spy, unless you want to cause a short-circuit that throws off the trajectory. It’d be awfully unfortunate to have something like that land right in the middle of beautiful Pa-ree, wouldn’t it?”

He was tempted to fire back a retort, but Engineer’s mouth was back on his cock, his tongue curling around the head and his hand circling the base, and the numbers on the remote fluttered down faster than ever. Spy could feel his heart racing in his chest, his hands itching to clutch at Engineer’s head and thrust up into his mouth, to buck up against Engineer’s hands on his hips, to ride this out to its glorious, catastrophic end. He couldn’t let this end that easily, though, and he kept his hands steady on the wires, paring out the deliberate redundancies and isolating the essential circuits, his breathing loud and shuddery in his ears. In the corner of his eye, he could see the light on the disk flashing faster and faster, its light pressure a silent threat.

And—Engineer’s mouth sucked hard on him, his tongue pressing firmly against the vein—and Spy twisted the two wires together, and cut a third—and god, yes, yes, the timer froze, arrested at point-thirty-three seconds—and he came in Engineer’s mouth, gasping and gripping hard at Engineer’s arm.

Spy pulled Engineer up his body, rolling them over, and wasted no time in shucking Engineer’s pants and curling a hand around Engineer’s cock as Engineer bucked his hips into Spy’s touch. Engineer leaned up to kiss him messily, gripping the back of his head.

Spy tried to think of a good line, he really did, but what little thought was left in his head was driven out by the feeling of Engineer gripping his shirt and coming into his hand, the syllables of his clever retort lost in Engineer’s mouth.

He let himself slump against Engineer’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, the rush of adrenaline and sensation gradually fading in his veins. Engineer slipped his hands under his shirt, warm palms passing over his flank and leaving shivers in their wake.

“Well done, Spy. Foiled my plan again,” Engineer eventually said, grinning at him and pulling off his goggles.

“Naturally. Was there any other possible outcome?” Spy said, smiling into Engineer’s neck.

Engineer pinched his side lightly. “I reckon I made it way too easy for ya, then,” he said, trailing his hand up Spy’s chest to pluck off the disk and toss it aside. Engineer reached out lazily, turning the gutted remote towards him and scanning the circuitry. “Huh, interestin’. I actually expected ya to cause a short circuit with these two, and to fool the failsafe by reconnecting the ones over here,” he said, separating out the wires with one hand while the other stroked down Spy’s side. “’S creative, though. Messy, maybe, but I like it.”

“I’ll have you know that it was a very elegant solution, considering the extenuating circumstances,” Spy said, leaning up to kiss Engineer again, no doubt cutting off Engineer’s extended explanation of the configuration he could’ve used. “But really, cher, that was a thoroughly ludicrous scenario. A single missile would cause a great deal of trouble, true, but nowhere near the complete upheaval that you were planning. Also, for a villain bent on world domination, you have terrible security measures.”

“Well, I wasn’t plannin’ this out for real, was I? Why, if I cracked one day and decided to do this world-dominatin’ business for real—“ Engineer yawned, curling his arm around Spy’s back. “—your dashing spy self wouldn’t even get wind of it, let alone get close to that convenient countdown device.”

Spy raised an eyebrow at him. “Really. Monsieur, I think you underestimate my dashing spy abilities.”

“Oh no, Spy, it ain’t your abilities I’m doubtin’. I’m just sayin’ that a little practicality can go a long way when it comes to world domination.”

Spy would have been tempted to pursue this further, but Engineer’s voice was slow and smoky as a shot of bourbon, and he honestly couldn’t be bothered at the moment. “So, Engineer, what would have happened if I hadn’t managed to shut your toy down in time?”

“Nothin’ much. Worst that could’ve happened is the team would’ve been treated to some fireworks courtesy of Betsy over there. She’s only the casing from one of the prototypes, after all,” Engineer said, trailing off into another yawn.

“’One of the prototypes’?” Spy echoed, grinning. “Why, Engineer, are you implying that there are other world-domination plans that need to be foiled?”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’ve moved on to bigger and better things. Satellite lasers in geosynchronous orbit and suchlike.”

“Intriguing.” Spy raised a questioning eyebrow. “Care to tell me more?”

Engineer simply smiled, and didn’t elaborate. “I can’t go ‘round revealin’ all my dastardly plans, now can I?”

“No, of course not,” Spy paused briefly, for effect. “Now, if you’d like to reveal other things, I’m all ears. And eyes.”

“Do you know how hard it is to not laugh right in your face when you say things like that? Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Engineer said, rolling his eyes. The tips of his ears reddened, though, and Spy couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, but it’s necessary for the role, I assure you.”

“Naw, you just like indulging in your delusions of dashing spy suavity.”

“Well then, you know, this is usually the part where the dashing spy pushes the villain into his own crocodile pit,” Spy said, propping his chin on Engineer’s chest. “And then the dashing spy says something like ‘nice of you to stop in for a bite,’ and rides off in a motorboat.”

Engineer chuckled. “Well, I haven’t gotten ‘round to installing the crocodile pit yet, so I hope you’ll take a rain check on that.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Spy said.

Eventually, lying on the ground was going to be uncomfortable, and his suit was definitely going to require dry-cleaning, but for now, he was content to lay there against Engineer. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and let Engineer’s fingers trace equations and circuit diagrams over his back—patterns, codes and secret messages waiting to be deciphered.


End file.
